Forever and Always
by Kieriko
Summary: After Kimishima dies, Kazuma is having a hard time accepting it. Can anyone comfort him? One shot shounen ai fluff. Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own anything.


Summary: After Kimishima dies, Kazuma is having a hard time accepting it. Can anyone comfort him? Shounen-ai.

Well, hello there! This here is my first fan fiction I have ever submitted anywhere. Its also the first

fan fiction that I ever finished.…One shots count, right? ; Well, I hope its okay.. I really do. D

I also took into consideration a review I had received and changed some things.. Its probably not too noticeable, but I believe it works.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything at all. Not even a house.

* * *

Looking around for the source causing the destruction of the landscaping up on the cliff, Tachibana spotted someone. "Kazuma?" He then walked up the steep hill to see fist connect to rock once again. "Kazuma?" 

Breathing heavily, with his fist in a small crater in the rock, stood Kazuma. He didn't know who was behind him, but didn't feel the need to turn around and check just yet. The young alter user was content looking at his fist and trying to catch his breath. After a few moments, he turned around to face the source of the voice.

"Kazuma, why are you-" Tachibana stopped in mid sentence to gape at the other alter user. He had expected to see a pissed off Kazuma, and was caught off guard at the sad expression the brunette had held. "Kazuma, hey, what's wrong?" Tachibana asked taking a step closer. Just then, a single tear fell. Tachibana couldn't help but stare wide eyed at Kazuma; never expecting him to cry. "Kazuma?"

The Shell Bullet then dropped down to his hands and knees and started crying. "He's….gone. W-why! How!" Kazuma tried saying through chocked sobs. He then gripped the Earth underneath him trying to stop the dizziness that was overcoming him. "I never gave him permission to leave me!"

"Kazuma…" Tachibana then took another step closer and gazed down at alter user he thought so strongly of. "It's okay. Everything will be alright."

Standing up, Kazuma faced the rocky landscape to once again throw another punch, cracking it a little. Feeling the energy draining out of him, he started pounding his fists against the rock. "He wasn't suppose to leave me! Not ever!"

Set on comforting Kazuma, Tachibana then fully walked up to the brunette, encircling his arms around him and pulling him against his chest. With his head on the Shell Bullet's shoulder, Tachibana began to stroke his hair. "Shh.. It's okay, Kazuma. Everything is going to be okay. I'm here."

Slightly settling down, Kazuma leaned back into Tachibana's warmth. "I just….Kimi…shima…" He began to start sobbing again thinking about it. His best and only friend-possibly more- in the world. Gone. "He's gone…Tachi…bana. He's never coming back…" Just then, Tachibana understood Kazuma's reason for acting like this. He had heard something had happened to the native alter's "accomplice", but he had no idea it was this bad. Tachibana felt his face fall just thinking about all the pain Kazuma was in right now and began to hug him tighter.

"C'mon. Let's go back to my house and have some tea." Tachibana turned to face Kazuma, giving him a quick smile, then taking the brunette's hand and leading him to his home. The way to Tachibana's household was silent, but Tachibana understood. He knew Kazuma needed time to think, so he didn't say a word. Just when the silence was becoming overwhelming, they reached their destination. "We're here." Giving another quick smile to the brunette, Tachibana opened the door to his small home, letting Kazuma go in first. "The tea will be ready in a moment. You can go sit on the couch if you like."

Nodding in understanding, Kazuma left for the living room. He stretched out on the soft furniture feeling drained. Kazuma eyed the ceiling for a while, thinking about the past events. Draping his arm over his chest, he closed his eyes to heighten his sense of hearing to listen to the man scurrying around the kitchen.

Tachibana sighed to himself, taking two cups out of a cabinet and setting them on the counter. Diverting his attention back to the man on the couch, Tachibana sighed again. "Hey, Kazuma?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you…alright?"

"Mmmm…"

Deciding it best to leave it at that, he waited for the water on the stove to boil.

A few moments later, Tachibana brought the tea into the living room on a small tray. "Kazuma, the tea is done- Oh." Smiling to himself, he gazed at the sleeping man that lay on his couch. He set the tea down on a small table and then sat on the edge of the sofa. With a sincere smile that seemed to be plastered to the alter's face, he then decided to be a little forward and stretched out on the brunette. The alter began to stroke Kazuma's hair again, feeling the silky strands. "Hey, Kazuma?" Not getting a response, Tachibana decided to go on, "I'll stay with you. I promise. Forever and always."

The End

* * *

That was okay, right? The ending seems a little corny to me. XD I was thinking about continuing.. But it all depends. I also think its dandy as a one shot. ;D Can I ask a favor? Review? 


End file.
